The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98FLORENCExe2x80x99.
The new variety is a cross of two undistributed and unpatented seedlings. For convenience, the seed parent is named xe2x80x98Subitoxe2x80x99 and the pollen parent is named xe2x80x98Arubaxe2x80x99. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98FLORENCExe2x80x99 is a chrysanthemum plant that produces flowers with white ray florets and cream disc florets.
xe2x80x98FLORENCExe2x80x99 differs from both parents in flowering two weeks earlier under the same conditions.